Hola, rubia de ojos verdes
by dearthirlwally
Summary: Historia Corta. Takuya Kanbara esta enamorado pero no quiere confesar sus sentimientos, hasta enamorarla. ¿Como?, Enviándole cartas a su rubia de ojos verdes. Zoe Orimoto interpretada por Dove Cameron./Portada por AleGirl12/
1. Carta 1

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Hoy volvieron a empezar las clases despues las vacaciones de verano. ¡Estoy muy contento por eso!

Y no por volver a clases...

 _ **Si no , por ver tu hermoso rostro...**_

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	2. Carta 2

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Me gusto ver como fruncías el ceño al leer mi anterior carta.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	3. Carta 3

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Sabes...me dolió ver como rompiste las dos cartas que te envié.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	4. Carta 4

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Descubrí que tu color favorito es el violeta. ¿O me equivoco?

Ahora todas las cartas que te envié , el sobre va ser de color violeta.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	5. Carta 5

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	6. Carta 6

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Eres muy curiosa.

Hoy le preguntaste a todos ( hasta a mi ) quien era el que te envía cartas.

Obviamente te mentí.

 **Carta Enviada**


	7. Carta 7

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Mis amigos dicen que soy un cobarde por no decirte quien soy...

Pero sabes prefiero enamorarte primero y después sabrás quien soy.

PD: Tengo miedo que me rechaces.

 _ **PD2:Te quiero.**_

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	8. Carta 8

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Dime rubia...¿Es verdad lo que andan diciendo nuestros compañeros por los pasillos de la escuela?_

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	9. Carta 9

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Sabes rubia...hoy confirme que era verdad lo que decían todos._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	10. Carta 10

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Hoy te vi de la mano con tu **novio**..._

 _Desde ese momento , siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho...justo en corazón._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	11. Carta 11

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Sabes... yo no sabia que era sentir envidia..._

 _hasta el día de hoy..._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	12. Carta 12

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Como me gustaría ser el..._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	13. Carta 13

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Me duele ver como te te besas con tu novio_

 _ **Duele mucho rubia...**_

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	14. Carta 14

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Me duele ver como se abrazan..._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	15. Carta 15

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Me duele ver como le sonríes._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	16. Carta 16

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Me gustaría ser yo , el que provoca tus hermosas sonrisas..._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_

 _Este el ultimo que publico agradecer a dama9959 , por ser mi lector fiel , de verdad muchas gracias._

 _Este capitulo esta dedicado para ti._

 _Esta historia sera actualizada todo los días , mínimo 3 capítulos por día._

 _Muchas Gracias por apoyar mi nuevo historia._

 _Azumi Orimoto._


	17. Carta 17

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Solo quiero preguntarte una sola cosa..._

 _¿eres feliz con el?_

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	18. Carta 18

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Te vi cuando leíste mi anterior carta y también te vi como decías "Si" con tu cabeza._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	19. Carta 19

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Sabes anoche llore...nunca en vida había llorado por una chica..._

 _Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	20. Carta 20

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Supe que lo llevaste a tu casa y que se lo presentaste a tus padres como tu novio oficial._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	21. Carta 21

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Nunca deseado tanto algo...Quiero ser el._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	22. Carta 22

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Me duele verlos caminar de la mano._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	23. Carta 23

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Hoy cumpliste un mes con el..._

 _Felicitaciones mi linda rubia de ojos verdes._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	24. Carta 24

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Yo también cumplí un mes..._ _de sufrir_

 _Ver un mes a la chica de mis sueños siendo feliz con otro que no soy yo._

 _ **Carta Enviada**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _Lo lamento mucho de verdad! , prometí publicar capitulo todos los dias, lo lamento mucho._**

 ** _Pero se los recomenzó subiendo 8 capítulos (Correspondiente Lunes,Martes y Miercoles)._**

 ** _Bueno nada mas decir. asi que despido_**

 ** _Hasta mañana (Jueves) mis lindos lectores._**

 ** _PD: Recomienden la novela._**

 ** _PD2: Les tengo 2 regalos por navidad , mañana se los diré ;)_**

 ** _¡LOS QUIERO!_**

 ** _AzumiXXX_**


	25. Carta 25

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Hoy el te prometió amarte por siempre.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	26. Carta 26

_**Hola rubia de ojos verdes**_

Hoy te escuche como le decias a tus amigas que estabas muy enamorada de el.

 _ **Carta Enviada**_


	27. Carta 27

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Aun no sé porque te sigo escribiendo…

Tú ya eres feliz con él.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	28. Carta 28

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Sabes, no te dejare de escribir estas cartas, porque me siento que soy parte de tu vida.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	29. Carta 29

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Solamente que tu sepas que yo existo, me hace feliz.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	30. Carta 30

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

¿Porque estas triste?

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	31. Carta 31

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Ya se la razón.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	32. Carta 32

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Mejor dicho, todo el colegio la sabe.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	33. Carta 33

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Es un idiota.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	34. Carta 34

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Eres famosa.

Hoy estuve en la practica de fútbol , te vi venir muy enojada , te acercaste a el y le diste una terrible cachetada.

En toda la practica el estuvo en su cachete , la marca de tu mano.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	35. Carta 35

**_Hola, rubia de ojos verdes..._**

 _Aun no entiendo como el fue capaz de engañarte..._

 _Y yo deseando estar contigo..._

 ** _Carta Enviada-_**


	36. Carta 36

**_Hola, rubia de ojos verdes..._**

 _¡Perdón mi rubia!_

 _No era mi intención que te pusieras a llorar con la anterior verdad , lo lamento._

 ** _Carta Enviada-_**


	37. Carta 37

**_Hola, rubia de ojos verdes..._**

 _No me gusta verte triste._

 ** _Carta Enviada-_**


	38. Carta 38

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Sonríe , te ves mas hermosa sonriendo._

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	39. Carta 39

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

¡Estoy muy feliz!...después de mucho tiempo pude sacarte una sonrisa...

Cada día siento que me enamoro mas de ti...

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	40. Carta 40

**_Hola, rubia de ojos verdes..._**

Hay mi rubia...aun no lo puedo creer...

 ** _Carta Enviada-_**


	41. Carta 41

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

 _Dime ¿Porque...porque volviste con el?..._

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	42. Carta 42

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

No era necesario que rompas mi carta.

Si me meto es porque me preocupas , porque me importas , porque te amo mi rubia.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	43. Carta 43

_**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes**_

Creo que lo mejor es que te deje escribir...

Que seas feliz con ese que te fue infiel con tu ex-amiga.

 _ **Carta Enviada-**_


	44. Carta 44

**_Hola rubia de ojos verdes..._**

 _Se que mi ultima carta,te dije que no te iba a volver a escribir pero no aguanto mas..._

 _Rubia te extraño..._

 ** _Carta enviada._**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Les dejo mis redes sociales para si quieren seguirme:

(Personal)

Instagram: _gabiimendoza

Twitter: gaabiimendoza96

(Fake)

Twitter: littlebrooke96

Wattpad: littlebrooke96-me


	45. Carta 45

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, te lo suplico; abre tus ojos.

John no es lo que parece.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	46. Carta 46

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia,se que lo que te dije no te gusto nada pero tienes que abrir tus ojos.

Te lo ruego Zoe.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	47. Carta 47

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia,se que te lo dije antes pero te tienes que dar cuenta como son las cosas realmente.

John no es bueno para ti.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	48. Carta 48

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, ya que no quieres abrir tus ojos por ti misma, lo tendré que hacer yo.

John _**otra vez**_ te engaña con otra.

Lo siento mi rubia.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	49. Respuesta de Zoe 1

Respuesta a la carta anterior.

 ** _Buenas Tardes , NO querido Desconocido._**

No se quien eres y no me interesa saberlo. Ahora soy yo la que te suplico que me dejes de molestar con tus cartas y también que dejes de **inventar** que John me engaña. El es buen chico y se que no me volvería a engañar, el me lo prometió.

Nuevamente te lo pido, deja de molestarme.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	50. Carta 49

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, te diré dos cosas:

1\. No te dejare de enviar cartas.

2\. Me duele saber que no quieres darte cuenta como son las cosas, John te es infiel pero si no lo quieres aceptar la realidad ,yo no te puedo obligar ,así que le dejare en paz … por ahora.

Zoe, si te digo la verdad es porque te amo, porque me duele ver que le entregas tu amor alguien no lo merece.

Rubia, te amo demasiado.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	51. Respuesta de Zoe 2

**Respuesta a la carta anterior.**

Nuevamente te lo pido, dejarme en paz. Ya te dije o mejor dicho te escribí que John NO ME ENGAÑA.

Deja de mentir.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	52. Carta 50

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, yo nuevamente te digo, QUE NO TE DEJARÉ DE ENVIAR CARTAS.

Abre tus ojos rubia, yo no miento; John no es lo que parece.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	53. Respuesta de Zoe 3

**Respuesta a la carta anterior.**

¡Ya dejarme en paz! . Pareces un maldito acosador.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	54. Carta 51

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, entiende. No te dejare en paz hasta que termines con él imbécil de John.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	55. Respuesta de Zoe 4

**Respuesta a la carta anterior.**

John no es un imbécil...

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	56. Carta 52

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, si lo es y más con lo que te hizo ayer. ¿Cómo permites que John te grite como lo hizo ayer enfrente de toda la escuela?

Todos estamos asustados, como estaba ese idiota pensábamos que sería capaz de golpearte.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	57. Carta 53

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, contesta mi pregunta por favor. ¿John es violento contigo?

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	58. Respuesta de Zoe 5

**Respuesta a la carta anterior.**

¡Que estúpida pregunta!Obviamente John no es violento… solo es una persona que se enoja fácilmente y además se enoja por tu culpa.

Deja de enviarme tus estúpidas cartas.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	59. Carta 54

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, aléjate de él. No quiero que te haga daño. Ya te dije, no te dejare de enviar cartas.

Rubia, me preocupo porque te amo y tengo miedo que John sea capaz de golpearte.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	60. Carta 55

**Hola rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, hazme caso. Termina con él, no vale la pena que sigas en una relación con alguien violento como John. Tengo miedo que te lastime mi amor.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	61. Carta 56

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, ¿Escuchaste la canción "Treat You Better" de Shawn Mendes?. Si no la escuchaste, te la recomiendo, va dedicada para ti mi amor.

PD: No es que escuche ese tipo de música, solo que mi prima es fan de él y cuando la escuche me acordé de vos.

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	62. Carta 57

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

(1).I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can.

Rubia, como dice la canción. Yo te podría tratar como reina que eres, si me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo, sería capaz de bajar las estrellas para ti mi rubia.

No sabes él dolor que siento al ver que estas con alguien que no te cuida, que no te ama como lo mereces, que al contrario; te engaña y te maltrata. Si, rubia. Él te maltrata, porque ningún hombre tiene que tratar a una mujer como lo hace John contigo.

Mi hermosa Zoe, te amo demasiado y por este amor que siento por vos, luchare por ti hasta que seas mi rubia.

(2).Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_

Letra Traducida.

(1).Sé que puedo tratarte mejor  
De lo que él puede  
Y cualquier chica como tu merece a un caballero  
Dime porqué estamos perdiendo el tiempo  
En todo tu inútil crimen  
Cuando tu deberías estar conmigo en vez de con él  
Sé que puedo tratarte mejor  
Mejor de lo que él puede.

(2).Dame una señal  
Toma mi mano, estaremos bien  
Prometo que no voy a defraudarte  
Sólo recuerda que no debes  
Hacer esto sola  
Prometo que nunca te defraudaré


	63. 63-¡Basta!, ¡Déjame en paz!

Capítulo Narrado

Zoe Pov

Me encuentro en frente de mi casillero. Hace como 30 minutos que las clases terminaron, ya no hay nadie en la escuela, vengo a mi casillero a buscar la carta que me deja todo los días _desconocido._ Vuelvo a leer la última carta que me envió _desconocido,_ vuelvo a suspirar una vez más. Como alguien que no conozco, que no sé cómo es físicamente, me haga sentir mil cosas...como alguien a través del anonimato….me enamoro.

Si él me enamoro, no sé cómo, no lo puedo explicar cómo sucedió. El me hace sentir especial, como nadie lo hizo. Cada palabra escrita a mano por él en un pedazo de papel, hizo que entrara en mi corazón. Intente negarlo pero lo que siento por _desconocido_ es más fuerte. _Estoy muy enamorada de él._

Él tiene razón, John no es buena persona, lo negué muchas veces pero la realidad es que John me maltrata y me engaña. Pero no puedo dejarlo.

No es porque no quiera… Él me tiene amenazada.

-Veo que él maldito acosador no te dejo en paz - murmura John.

-John no es lo que parece…-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Que no es lo que parece?, no me tome por idiota Zoe- dijo mientras me agarra del brazo

-No te tome por idiota, solo es una carta que dice que me dejará en paz. Solo eso- digo ya asustada

\- Si solo eso, no tendrás problema en enseñármela- dijo sonriendo con maldad.

-John...me haces daño- digo con la voz entrecortada.

-Enseñarme esa carta Izumi- apretando más mi brazo- Si me mientes te ira peor

-John por favor, me duele- digo entre lágrimas.

-¡Dame esa maldita carta!- me grito mientras me empuja contra los casilleros provocando un gran dolor en mi espalda.

-Acá la tenés pero por favor, no me golpes – digo con miedo

Mierda. Estoy metida en un gran problema _._

Agarró la carta, la lee y se ríe –"Solo es una carta que dice que me dejara en paz"- dice frunciendo el ceño- Por este amor que siento por vos, luchare por ti hasta que seas mía rubia.

Rueda los ojos y después de ríe sin gracia.

-John…-dije asustada, muy asustada.

Me acorraló entre los casilleros, me tomo nuevamente del brazo mientras cada segundo lo apretaba más fuerte.

-Recuerda Izumi, tu eres mía y nadie te alejara de mí- dijo, después me dio un corto beso en los labios- Sabes que puede pasar, si me engañas o me quieras dejar. Ya sabes que va a suceder _rubia._

Ya no aguanto más, ya no soporto más esta situación. Lo odio demasiado.

-¡Basta!, ¡Déjame en paz!- grito enojada-¡No quiero estar con alguien que me lastima físicamente!, ¡Maldita sea el día que acepte ser tu novia, odio todo esto y te odio a ti!

John sonríe con maldad, un momento al otro, veo todo oscuro mientras siento un fuerte dolor en mi rostro.

 _John me golpeo…otra vez._


	64. Carta 58

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Zoe, ¿Porque tienes moretones en tu rostro?.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	65. Carta 59

**Hola,rubia de ojos verdes...**

Dime Zoe, ¿John te golpeo?. Si fue el que te lastimo, soy capaz de matarlo a golpes.

Te amo Zoe.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	66. Carta 60

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Por favor Zoe, contéstame mis cartas. No puedes seguir con alguien que te maltrata, déjame ayudarte rubia...

 ** _Carta enviada._**


	67. Respuesta de Zoe 6

**Respuesta a la carta anterior.**

¡Maldita sea!, ya déjame en paz. Te dicho mil veces que John no es violento, ya no se que hacer para que entres en razón. Yo nunca me voy a fijar en cobarde como tu, alguien que se esconde en el anonimato.

Te lo pido nuevamente, deja de enviarme tus estúpidas muy feliz al lado de novio John.

No me moleste mas.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	68. Carta 61

**_Hola, Izumi_**

Entiendo lo que me pides aunque me duela, lo tengo que aceptar. Te voy a dejar de enviar cartas Izumi.

Espero que seas feliz con John.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	69. 69-El acepto lo que le pidió

Capítulo Narrado

Narrador Omnisciente

Había pasado casi dos semanas de la última carta que le envió Takuya a Zoe. El acepto lo que le pidió pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, sabiendo que había una posibilidad que John golpeara a su quería que su rubia pasara por lo que pasó la madre de Takuya. Ese era el miedo del castaño.

Cuando era un pequeño niño, el vio el dolor y sufrimiento que vivía su madre quien era golpeada por su marido; quien es el padre de Takuya.

El castaño demostró que a pesar de ser un niño de 8 años, tenían gran valentía al defender a su mamá del maltrato que vivía por su marido, por esa mismo motivo, el también era golpeado por su padre.

Cuando Takuya se convertía en un fuerte y guapo muchacho, mientras también fue ganado más valor y puedo denunciar a su padre a la policía, así poniéndole final a esa difícil etapa de su vida.

El se prometió que no permitir que ninguna mujer fuera maltrata frente a sus ojos.

Después de su última carta enviada, el vigila a John y Zoe esperando el momento para tener pruebas que John golpea su rubia.

Mientras Zoe, ella se preguntaba cual era el motivo que su desconocido no le envía sus cartas. Durante casi tres semanas,todos los días iba a buscar la carta que le dejaba desconocido pero como nombre antes, no encontraba ninguna y eso la desilusionaba.

No entendía el motivo, que un día para el otro dejo de enviar esas cartas que le alegraba sus días. Se sentía confusa, pensaba miles de explicaciones a ese repentino abandono, la idea que su desconocido se había cansando de ella y decidió buscar a otra chica, le dolía y mucho.

Zoe vivía en el sufrimiento al maltrato y celos de su novio John, ella ya no aguantaba más, muchas veces por su mente paso la idea del suicido pero ella misma se convencía al no darle el gusto a su novio de verla muerta. Lo único que le quedaba con mucha esperanza era que descocido le enviara una carta.

Lo que no sabía Takuya y Zoe, que la ultima respuesta que supuestamente le envió Zoe, no fue ella; fue John. Que las últimas tres cartas que Takuya había enviado a Zoe, fueron vistas por John, quien las rompía para no dejar que su novia las leyeras.


	70. Carta de Zoe

**Hola,Desconocido.**

Desconocido, dime cual es el motivo por cual me dejaste de enviar tus cartas, pienso miles de explicaciones pero ninguna me convence.

Te extraño y mucho.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	71. Carta 62

**Hola,rubia de ojos verdes...**

Mi querida rubia, me entere lo que sucedió ayer. Como me duele aceptar que yo tenia razón; John te golpeaba.

Pero sabes rubia, ahora tienes que estar feliz, todo termino. John no te volverá a hacer daño y eso te lo prometo.

Se que ahora no queras tener una relación después de todo lo que paso con ese imbécil pero yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, lo único que te pido es una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad.

Mi rubia quiero volver esa sonrisa que me enamoro de ti en tu hermoso rostro,así por eso te dejo una rosa junto a la carta.

Mira bien la rosa,date cuenta de la belleza que tiene esa flor, porque tu belleza es igual o mejor dicho, mucho mas.

Rubia te amo.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	72. Respuesta de Zoe 7

**Hola,Desconocido.**

Si, por fin todo termino. John no me volverá ser daño, voy a estar siempre agradecida a Kanbara por a verme salvado.

Ten por asegurado que cuando esté lista para tener una relación, el primero que tendrá una oportunidad serás tu **_mi querido desconocido._**

PD. Necesito saber que quien eres, por favor, dime como te llamas desconocido ** _._**

PD2:Me encanto la rosa, me pareció un hermoso mi querido desconocido.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	73. Carta 63

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Mi querida rubia, no sabes cuánto me alegro al saber que tendré esa tan deseada oportunidad que te pido hace mucho tiempo.

Y lo otro,lo siento pero no puedo darte mi nombre...aún no.

Pero para que veas que no soy malo contigo, te daré una pista. Mi segundo nombre comienza con la letra ** _A_** , eso es lo única pista que te puedo dar ahora mi rubia.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	74. Respuesta de Zoe 9

**Mi querido desconocido.**

¡Que pista me acabas de dar!, ahora podre saber quien eras con la inicial de tu segundo nombre entre miles y miles chicos que estudian en este colegio.(Por si no te das cuentas, es sarcasmo)

Ahora enserio, dame otra pista con cual pueda saber quien eres. Dime si eres castaño o morocho, si tus ojos son de color marrones o azules, o algo así. Necesito saber quien es mi querido desconocido.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	75. Carta 64

**Hola,rubia de ojos verdes...**

Mi rubia, si me di cuenta de tu sarcasmo. Ok, te daré más pistas.

Bueno ahora solo tienes que mi segundo nombre empieza con la letra **_A_** , ahora sabes que soy ** _castaño_** y mis ojos son de color **_marrones._** Es todo lo que te puedo decir de mi ahora y lo lamento pero aun no me siento listo para decirte quien soy.

Lo lamento mi rubia.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	76. Respuesta de Zoe 10

**Mi querido desconocido**

¿Porque dices aun no estas listo para decime quien eres?...

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	77. Carta 65

**Hola,rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, tengo miedo de perderte si te digo quien soy.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	78. Respuesta de Zoe 11

**Mi querido desconocido**

¿Miedo a perderme?...no entiendo desconocido.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	79. Carta 66

**Hola,rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, si tu me conoces y por ese motivo no puedo decirte quien soy...vas a pensar que es una broma de mal gusto o miles de cosas.

Yo tengo una mala reputación y lo mejor es que no te diga quien soy. Entiende mi rubia, no te quiero perder.

 **Carta Enviada.**


	80. Respuesta de Zoe 12

**Mi querido desconocido**

Mi desconocido, a mi no me importa "tu mala reputacion", prefiero conocerte antes de juzgarte. Ademas con las hermosas cartas que me escribiste, no creo que tenas esa supuesta mala reputacion.

Y no me vas a perder, te lo prometo.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	81. Carta 67

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, eso dices ahora porque no sabes quien soy. Cuando sepas la verdad, te vas alejar de mi. No te quiero perder.

 _ **Carta Enviada.**_


	82. Respuesta de Zoe 13

**Mi querido desconocido**

Ya te dije que no me vas a perder. Por favor, confía en mi... dime quien eres.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	83. Carta 68

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Mi rubia, confió en ti pero aun no puedo. Comprende por favor rubia, cuando esté listo te lo diré, lo prometo.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	84. Respuesta de Zoe 14

**Hola, Desconocido…**

Parece que no confías en mi como dices hacerlo pero está bien, voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

 **** ** _Carta Enviada._**


	85. Carta 69

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

No digas eso mi rubia, claro que confió en ti. Sé que no tendría que hacerlo pero lo haré, te daré una nueva pista; me encanta los deportes y por eso estoy dentro de un equipo. No te diré cual porque te darás cuentas quien soy.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	86. Respuesta de Zoe 15

**Hola Desconocido…**

Esta bien, voy a esperar para que me digas quien sos aunque no tardes mucho, porque me muero de la curiosidad.

Gracias por la nueva pista, lo último que quiero saber de ti es; ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	87. Carta 70

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Mi rubia, gracias por comprender, cuando menos te des cuentas te diré quién soy. Y la respuesta de tu pregunta, tengo 16 aunque en agosto cumplo los 17.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	88. Respuesta de Zoe 16

**Hola Desconocido…**

Así que 16...entonces quiere decir que soy mayor jaja. Yo cumplo los 17 en una semana.

PD: Que no se enteren mis mejores amigas que mi desconocido es menor que yo porque me dirán que soy asalta cunas.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	89. Carta 71

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Oye…solo eres mayor solo por dos meses mi rubia. Sé que tu cumpleaños es una semana, ya tengo el regalo perfecto para ti.

PD: Si tu eres asalta cunas, entonces yo sería asalta asilos jajaja.

PD2: Te amo mi rubia.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	90. Respuesta de Zoe 17

**Hola Desconocido…**

¡No te pases desconocido!...Yo no soy ninguna anciana.

Así que ya tienes mi regalo perfecto, ¿Me puedes decir que es?...No puedo esperar una semana para saberlo.

 _Yo también te amo desconocido…_

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	91. Carta 72

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

¡Perdón mi rubia!, No quiero que te enojes conmigo…

Que curiosa resúltate ser rubia y no, no te diré cuál es tu regalo…tienes que esperar hasta tu cumpleaños.

No sabes lo feliz que estoy después leer que finalmente corresponde mis sentimientos y espero que cuando sepas quien soy, no me rechaces.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Últimos 7 capítulos de esta historia!**

 **Esta sera la ultima semana de HRDOV,ademas de los 7 últimos capítulos, tendremos 2 Epílogos y así le daremos final esta historia. También les quiero informar que el próximo lunes retomare "Brothers".**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Mis cuentas:**

 **Twitter: GabiMendoza_**

 **Instagram: _gabiimendoza**


	92. Respuesta de Zoe 18

**Hola Desconocido…**

Nunca me podría enojar contigo desconocido, eres alguien muy especial para mi aunque no nos conocemos personalmente.

Entiendo… no me queda de otra que esperar…

¡Solo faltan 5 días!

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	93. Carta 73

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

.Rubia, no conocida esa parte tierna tuya...debo admitir que me también eres mi importante para mi aunque si nos conocemos personalmente…

Falta poco Zoe, espera mi rubia.¡Ahora Falta 4 días!

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	94. Respuesta de Zoe 19

**Hola, Desconocido…**

¡3 Días!, no sabes las ganas que tengo por saber quien eres, aun no entiendo cual es tu miedo pero lo prometí tiempo y es lo que te daré.

Solo pido que no tardes mucho...soy muy ansiosa y ya quiero saber quien eres.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	95. Carta 74

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

Rubia, gracias por comprender… Ya sabrás cual es mi miedo.

Te amo demasiado y por nada quiero perderte…

PD: Ahora solo 2 días mi rubia.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	96. Respuesta de Zoe 20

**Hola Desconocido…**

¡Desconocido, mañana es mi cumpleaños!. Ya quiero saber cual es el regalo "perfecto" que tienes para mi.

Te quiero Desconocido…. ya deseo que sea mañana.

 ** _Carta Enviada._**


	97. Carta 75

**Hola, rubia de ojos verdes...**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi hermosa Zoe! ¡Felices 17 años mi amada rubia!

Rubia, llego el momento que sepas quien soy...te voy a esperar en cancha de fútbol a las 6 de la falta por favor…

Zoe promete que cuando sepas quien soy, no te vas alejar de mi y me dejarás que te explique las cosas...prometelo mi rubia...

Te espero mi hermosa Zoe...

 ** _Carta Enviada._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¡Mañana no se pierdan el final de HRDOV!


	98. Ultimo Capitulo-¡¿Kanbara!

Último Capítulo 98.-¡¿Kanbara?!

 **Take my hand and show me forever**

 **So never will I ever let you go-Memories, Shawn Mendes.**

Zoe Pov.

Volví a releer la última carta que me envió _desconocido,_ aun no lo podía creer, finalmente iba saber quién era. Miles de emociones pasaban por mi cuerpo pero especialmente felicidad por saber quién es y miedo por no ser realmente quien yo me imaginaba.

Miro mi reloj que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo y me doy cuenta que son más de 6 de la tarde, para ser más exacto 6:25. Debo apurarme o hoy no conoceré a mi _desconocido._

Corro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas. Cuando llegó al lugar que me cito, un gran sentimiento de decepción me llena el cuerpo cuando veo que ya no hay nadie en la cancha. Él se fue...

-Llegue tarde- me digo- Si hubiera leído la carta antes…

Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar llorar pero es imposible, unas lágrimas ya están saliendo de mis ojos mientras recorren mi rostro y finalmente cae en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Desaproveche la única oportunidad que tenia para saber quién era _mi desconocido_! - me regaño- Que tonta que soy…

-No eres ninguna tonta Zoe- escucho una voz detrás mío. Un momento… esa voz es muy conocida…

Me doy rápido la media vuelta. Cuando finalmente veo _mi desconocido_ , me quedo sin palabras, es imposible que sea él. Debe ser una broma pesada

...el no es _mi desconocido…._

-No puede ser…-susurre con asombro- ¡¿Kanbara?!

- _Hola, rubia de ojos verdes-_ dice mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa tí í .


End file.
